


The Surprise

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Cobb gave him a warning as he reluctantly hid amongst the suits in Arthur's closets.Yusuf gave him a wide eyed look, but said nothing as he ducked behind the sofa.Ariadne gave him a thumbs up as she stood next to the door, ready to flick the light switch.Eames? Eames was prepared. He smirked as he hid behind the curtains.This should be interesting.





	The Surprise

"Surprise!" They shout, jumping from their hiding places.

Arthur shoots before the second syllable, only to hear a _click._

There's a pregnant pause as he lowers the gun pointed between Ariadne's eyes.

Eames giggles, then immediately coughs.

She gasps. "You were really going to shoot me!"

Arthur rubs his neck. "I'm not used to visitors."

"I could've died!" Ariadne shouts, waving her arms.

Arthur mimics her. "I'm a point man!"

"And I am a master party planner," Eames chimes in, crossing the room.

He grips Arthur's jacket and presses their foreheads together. "Happy birthday, darling," he murmurs against his lips.


End file.
